His Howl
by StoryCurrentlyUntitled
Summary: Set during the movie. He looks almost like the first wolf that ever walked the Earth to her in this moment. And the howl itself is a slightly sad sound, but more charming and beautiful than any noise Kate's ever heard. KateXHumphrey RnR please!


**Well, this is my only story for Alpha and Omega. It just sort of came to my mind after noticing in the movie the way that Kate looks at Humphrey when she hears him howl. Even though I'm not sure this is a scene that should be in the movie or anything like that, I do think it's cute. I just wanted to have a deeper reason _why _Kate seems so transfixed by the sound when she hears it. (if you don't get what I'm talking about and think I sound dumb, you should also watch the deleted scene if you have the dvd. That should clear it up some.) Also, I wanted to just touch on some of the deeper, unspoken feelings in the film that I noticed. I hope everyone enjoys it! Happy reading!**

"Well…" Humphrey shakes out his coat, looking back at Kate and then over his shoulder to the den. "looks like this is 'home sweet home' tonight."

Rolling her eyes at the joke, Kate pads past the Omega and toward the dry, comfy-looking den. Clearly, she is not amused by his antics. After all, he is the reason that they're now stuck in this god forsaken storm in the middle of…where again? Oh, yeah. Idaho. All of this because of a stupid cupcake.

"Oh come on Kate!" Humphrey looks sheepish. "You're not going to stay mad at me forever? Are you?"

"What do you think?" She whirls on him, a low snarl sounding from the back of her throat. "You're the entire reason that we're in this mess!"

"Entire reason…me, got it…" He repeats, his face downcast.

"That's right. You couldn't just go to the bathroom. You're as naïve as a house pet!"

"House pet, got it." He repeats after her, starting to get annoyed. First he was a coyote and now a house pet. It seems he's not much in the eyes of this Alpha at all. Even after having just saved her life.

Suddenly she looks down, almost embarrassed. How could she have gotten so mad like that? Alpha wolves are supposed to set the example for wolves of lower rank in the pack. And this lower-ranked wolf sitting in front of her had just finished successfully saving her from suffocating to death in a swirling river of mud.

The situation back home would be enough to get anyone's tail in a bunch. Having to marry someone you have no feelings for, being forced into so much for the good of the other members of the pack. Trying to put on a brave face for your father, trying to live up to your mother's expectations and trying to whip your sister into shape. Not to mention the fact that Garth really seemed to be putting on a show for her. He had no romantic interest in her during the Moonlight howl. Other than obviously the usual young male wolf's idea of romance.

However, all of that has nothing to do with an Omega. What would he understand of things like responsibility? All he has to do is play and he's done his job. How could she be so hard on him?

"I think I need some sleep." She mumbles, turning away and sitting down.

"I think that's correct," Humphrey jokes again, sounding more serious than playful this time.

Kate glances back at him, ready to give him a toothy glare when she notices that he is walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk…" he doesn't even turn around to say goodbye before his lean form disappears behind some trees.

Kate's gaze follows him as he moves off from the den and out into the rain again, wondering what he will do out in the middle of a rain storm. _If he's trying to get me to follow him out there just so he can make more jokes, he'll be walking all night long._ Kate shakes off and lies down, turning in the opposite direction of where he had walked. After the excitement, her eyes drift shut, slowly carrying her away into a dreamless sleep.

Humphrey walks silently though the wilderness, stopping to sniff some of the trees and take a drink from a deep pool of water. Then he walks on, finding a small pile of rocks near some Cyprus trees as the rain begins to subside. He climbs the rocks, thinking about all that had transpired in the past hours. First they were drugged, captured by humans and hauled off to some foreign, weird-smelling territory. All he could smell were prey animals and bears mixed with the usual smells of nature. But nary a whiff of a single wolf for miles, save for his own scent, which he is more than used to and Kate's. He shakes his head. _For now, let's just leave _her_ scent out of this or my thoughts will start to go in the direction or repopulation…again._

After being set free the two of them had ran in search of help and had ended up finding a goose and a duck that took him on a flight he'll never forget. Marcel and Paddy. Those wild fouls had actually ended up being pretty nice guys, good thing they hadn't eaten them. Additionally, they had actually known how to get back to Jasper Park.

Then they were boxed up in the back of a noisy contraption _again_ and on their way back home. He had to go really bad when the noisy thing had stopped moving and got out to go. That's when all the trouble started. He hadn't realized it because he needed to go to the bathroom so bad, but he actually _was_ really hungry. When he stopped to enjoy a cupcake, a man with a gun saw him, Kate saved him and now here they are.

But why had she even saved him? Surely not because she has any real feelings towards him, most of the time it seems as though he is invisible to her. Most likely, she had done it simply because he was a member of the pack. She had probably felt obligated to keep him safe solely because she will become the future Alpha female of the Western pack. _And Barf will be the Alpha male of the Eastern. Obviously the only one she'd be interested in_. Just that thought alone –that they would both be the Alphas- was enough to make him want to bite something.

He takes a seat on the rock, the thought of biting down on Barf's tail making his teeth snap together. It's not normally the way an Omega thinks, especially not Humphrey. He is supposed to be the one that relieves the tension in the group, the jokester…the one always cracking a joke. But when it comes to Kate, he can't help but act this way.

_Ah, Kate…._ His eyes shift in the direction of the den. Though he can't see it, he can smell Kate, so he knows where it's at. _She's so mad at me. But was it really worth getting that upset over? We'll get there. I don't see why she's so determined to get back._ She is just so beautiful. Her fiery amber eyes, her determination, her diligence, a scent that drives him wild (no pun intended) not to mention the way that she looks at him when he pulls one over on her. Just that angry gleam is worth it. Knowing that he was able to get the better of not only an Alpha but Kate of all Alphas just makes him so happy. Not because he's mean or a bad wolf, but simply because he wants to remind Kate that it is okay to laugh sometimes.

He looks up to the sky, seeing that the clouds have passed as well. The moon shines brightly down on him. His eyes glisten in the pale light, reflecting the longing in his heart. _Why do things have to be like this? She's only interested in Barf. She's all I've ever wanted. I know that I can never have her. What a twist though right? Here we are, an Alpha and an Omega alone together who knows how far from home and I can't so much as think about doing anything other than trying to get back to the place where we could never be a pair. Ironic isn't it?_

He lifts his head, howling with a heavy heart, his tone mournful but beautiful none the less. _For all the things that happen and all the things that never will_. His mind retorts as he puts his soul into the sound coming from his body. A beautiful, deep melody, one that he'll not forget for the rest of his life.

Kate stirs in the den, waking to a familiar sound. _Is that howling? _Her mind is hazy for only a moment and then she stands, looking around. Humphrey is still gone. Could it be? No, there's absolutely no way that noise is coming from him. Her nose to the ground, she sets out to find the unknown source of the beautiful noise. Not only does it attract her, but it might be an Alpha who has some sense. Maybe he could help Humphrey and her get home.

Kate is careful to be quiet and to come around so that she is up wind from the unknown wolf. If the wolf is hostile, she won't want him noticing her presence right away. When she pushes through a few more trees, the sight that greets her is almost a shock. It is Humphrey howling like this! Who knew his voice was this…intoxicating!

He looks almost like the first wolf that ever walked the Earth to her in this moment. The moon's light creates a heavenly glow around him, his form silhouetted against it. He takes a breath and his head raises again, that unbelievable sound now lulling her into a peaceful state. She stares at the Omega intently. She's always been attracted to a male with a beautiful howl but this…this is just on a whole other level. Ordinarily, Humphrey would just be a low-ranking, funny member of a pack she'd soon lead. Now however, he really looks almost like an Alpha himself. His chest out, standing tall and proud, his tail fanning behind him in the light breeze.

And the howl itself is a slightly sad sound, but more charming and beautiful than any noise Kate's ever heard. Sort of like the lullabies her mother would sing to her and her sister when they were but pups. Only Humphrey's howl left her fur standing on end and her ears and tail down almost submissively.

Finally coming out of her spell, Kate shakes her head. She knows that they are going to have a long day tomorrow and should probably get to sleep soon. Slowly, she creeps up behind the pile of rocks and sits beside him while he finishes the howl.

Humphrey, yet to notice her presence, takes a deep breath. _Time to go back to Kate…so we can wake up tomorrow and go back to Jasper._ He turns to head back toward the den and his nose bumps into something cold and wet. His eyes stare directly into Kate's.

"Kate!" He yelps, jumping back slightly.

She giggles, her eyes looking slightly seductive in the pale moonlight. She shakes her hair. "Humphrey…that was beautiful."

His head cocks to one side. "You think so?"

"I do." She replies, giving him that smile that melts him.

Funny how even when he knows it's impossible, her smile can make him think she really would fall in love with an Omega. "Well it's good to know this house pet is good at something."

She lowers her head, her ears going back slightly with shame. "I'm sorry."

When she gives him this submissive wolf act its so heart-breaking he can't even describe it. One thing he can't stand is her sad face. "Don't worry about it. I know you just want to get back to Barf."

She looks up at him with fire in her eyes. "It's Garth," She stands now, turning in his direction as he leaps off the pile of rocks. "and I told you before that this is about…"

"Responsibility," Humphrey finishes for her. "right, I know. And I wouldn't understand."

She leaps down and cuts him off, looking pleased that he gets it. "That's right."

Humphrey just grins.

Kate rolls her eyes. So he really _doesn't_ understand. "Ugh….you are so irritating."

"You mean _irresistible_ ." he moves closer, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he nudges her. His expression is the definition of teasing. "_So irresistible."_

Kate has to stifle a giggle, and covers it up with a light growl. "No, I mean _irritating. Very irritating_." She brushes by him, making sure to flick him in the nose with her tail. Just a little reminder of who's in charge here.

Silently, they walk back to the den and fall asleep.


End file.
